


RTE in Firefox 15.0, Word 2008, Mac

by testy



Category: Testing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	RTE in Firefox 15.0, Word 2008, Mac

Word 2008 on a Mac

Testing:

Bullets

  * ~~·~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~
  * Bullets
  * Tables



Numbers

  1. ~~1.~~ ~~Strike-throughs~~
  2. Bullets
  3. Tables



Indent

~~Strike-throughs~~

Bullets

Tables

Table

~~Strike-throughs~~

| 

Bullets

| 

Tables  
  
---|---|---  
  
Try 1

| 

Try 2

| 

Try 3  
  
 

This is right-aligned.

This is centered.

This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.  This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test. This is double-justified.  No, really, it should be!  Testing, testing, one, two, three.  The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.  The lazy dog downloads Firefox.  This is a test.

This is **in bold**. This is _in italics_. This  has an underline **.**

I’ll bet we can’t have red text without stylesheets.

Testing it all.  J


End file.
